Chance
by Crystal93
Summary: I never thought our friendship would be ruined. And bad for me since I was late realizing my feeling toward you. Now I left everything in this year, a last chance - Mikan - I'm suck at summary xD


_**Chance**_

_by : crystal93_

_**Disclaimer : **__I don' own GA and I won't ever own it even in my wildest dream_

_**Summary : **__ I never thought that our friendship would be ruined. Bad for me since I was late realizing my feeling toward you. And now I would leave everything at this last year, a last chance. -Mikan-_

_**Warning :**__ My grammar is suck_

**Note :** Searching anyone who can beta-ing this story

**C h a n c e**

Chapter 1 : Last Hope

_Everything changed. Our memories flew away, left us without taking away my love toward you._

**Mikan POV**

"Mikan, What's your opinion about Ryuuichi? " Nonoko asked.

"Hhhmm, he is smart and kind. That's all" I replied, As a note, Itwas ussual for a girl at our age talking about guy or boyfriends or girlfriends althought I didn't take any interest in that topic.

"You're not fun, Mikan"

I chuckled for the respond.

"Ne.. Ne.. Mikan.. Have you ever falling in love?" Nonoko asked in curious tone. Anna looked interested to hear my answer too

_'Of course I have.' _ I almost said that before I realized "Hhhmm.. Never"

They sighed and said at the same time "As I expected"

I smirk as I turned my head. And I saw someone that made my heart skipped a beat, Natsume, who talking with Ruka, lifted his head and our eyes met, I quickly turned my head, hoping that he didn't notice that I was looking at him.

"Mikan.. Mikan.. What's wrong? " Anna asked in worried tone..

"Nothing" I tried to stop my heart from beating.

We continued our chat though my brain was not in there. My brain was busy with random thought which always appeared when I saw Natsume. '_Why our friendship must be turned like this? Why you didn't tease me anymore ?'_

I turned to look him for a moment before I smiled sadly '_Natsume, It was funny as I looked our condition now, We acted like we never became friends. But do you know, when I closed my eyes, I still can see our__ past when we had a fight'_

I closed my eyes as the memories flew.

_Flashback :_

_"Natsume! " I yelled toward a crimson eyes who said 'stupid' to me. _

_The one who I was yelled at, didn't respond but smiled._

_At other place, Ruka and Hotaru approqched us, Hotaru took out her baka-gun and shooted it to me "Baka! Don't be noisy here!"_

_"Hotaru! It's hurt, you know" I gulped and touched my head which shooted by Hotaru._

_Ruka looked worried "Are you okay Sakura?"_

_I smiled "Yes, althought it's bit hurt"_

_End of Flashback_

A small smile appeared on my face as I remembered that happy elementary school days. That time, I would't spent any day without yelling Natsume, a shoot from Hotaru's Baka-gun or Ruka worried sight toward me. I love my day. Everyday like a heaven. During that time, I thought our friendship would last forever even when we were at middle school or high school.

But I was false. I was so naive to thought so. We would be changed sooner or later, nothing could remain same. As we went to middle school,Hotaru transfered to England Gakuen Alice. I cried all day, but I could do nothing. For Natsume and Ruka, I was in different class with them. At first I still greeted them and Natsume would replied by saying 'polka' or 'stupid'.

Everything was changed after I decided not tot angry with Natsume's tease because I thought that was useless to respond it. I never expected that that would became my worst mistake., After that Natsume never teased me anymore, he never said stupid or polka anymore. At first I was happy but then I felt something missing and I knew what I missed, I missed his tease, I miseed his cold attitude, I missed his smile and for the first time I finally realized that I have fallen in love with him all along.

If you asked that I did nothing to restore our friendship, you were false. I have tried by greeting him but all in vain, even after that I didn't get up yet, but still he didn't reply. Finally I became tired and angry and starting that point we lost contact. We didn't greet each other and acted as if we didn't know each other.

At first I thought that it was okay because it had to be a puppy love and I would forget him soon. Once again I was wrong, this feeling was not easy to remove.

"Mikan! Mikan!"Nonoke shouted me.

I was awakened from my reverie and surprised "Why are you shouting at my ears?"

"Because you're day dreaming, you know!" Her face showed that she was annoyed with me.

Soon I realized that I was still talking with Nonoko and Anna "Sorry.. Sorry" I tried to apologize.

"Ok.. Ok.. But tell me, what are you dreaming at this afternoon when sun still glow"

"Nothing.. Really.. I just..." I tried to seach an excuse.

"Just.." They waited my word.

"Just feel sleepy" I said using a sleppy face.

"Oh..." But I know they didn't satisfied with my answer and unfortunatelly they didn't ask more.

I sighed of relief.

"Btw, Mikan, 2 days more we will go to third grade. Time flow so fast. And without we notice, we would become third grade." Said Nonoko.

"Yes"

"I hope we will become classmate"

"I hope so" I smiled_ 'And I also hoping that 'he' will become my classmate too'_

**At night, Mikan's Room.**

I laid on my bedroom, remembering that I would graduated next year which mean that it was my last chance to rebuilt my relationship with him. So I really hope that he would become my classmate.

I got up from my bed, walking toward the corner of the room near my window. IMy back pressing the wall '_Behind this wall is Natsume's room, so near, but I can't even talk to him'_

I kneed praying "God, I leave everything to you."

Yes.. I have decided, If God made him as my classmate this year I would believe that God gave him to me but If he didn't, I would get up for real

Then I slept.

Next Day

"Mikan! Mikan!" I heard someone calling me, I turned and saw Sumire run approaching me.

"Hi! It have been long time, we didn't chat" I said with smile.

"Yes" she drew a long breath becauser running out of air.

"Anyway, what make you call me?"

"Ah... I want to know wheter you knew that I was at the same class with you in third grade"

"Really!" My eyes sparkling happyly

"Yes" she looked happy too

"Hhmm, and what's the other? Is there anyone I know in that class" I asked wondering '_How about Natsume? is he become my classmate?'_

"Let's see, Nonoko, Iinchou and... " I waiting his word, hoping the last one is Natsume "Ruka"

I felt dispoiinted and guilty, Sumire information had to be right because if Natsume in our class, Sumire would not forget to tell me just now. It's mean that I lost my last chance.. Or in other word good bye my first love...

"Oh..." I acted as ussual, hiding my feeling "Then, I will leave you first... I have something to do. I will look the announcement tommorow before going to the class" I walked leaving her, after several step I turned and waved her with smiled.

I walked quickly, so I could reach my room as soon as possible. I opened my door and stopped a moment, turning my head to look toward Natsume door before I stepped and closing my door.

Today, I needed to rest so tommorow I could spend a day like nothing have happened...

*** End chapter 1 ***

Review and Review please xD

Flames or Hurricane are welcome :P

Will be continued after getting enought review :P


End file.
